Capcom x Namco: Chaos Battle
Capcom x Namco: Chaos Battle is a crossover fighting game created by Capcom. Released for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Samsung Zeo, Wii-U, 3DS and PlayStation Vita. It will feature characters from Capcom and Namco franchises Gameplay Gameplay remains the same from Street Fighter x Tekken, with a few innovations. Cross arts can now be done with any pair of characters, much like Crossover Combinations in the Marvel vs. Capcom series (though certain combinations still have their own Cross Arts). The game also incorporates other elements from other Capcom and Namco such as the parrying system of Street Fighter III and a Rage system similar to the one featured in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, which depends on character relations. The graphics are more akin to the cel-shaded models of Marvel vs. Capcom 3 instead of the paintbrush-like art style of SFxT. Story The perpetual struggle between the Devil Gene and Satsui no Hado reaches its pinnacle when G Corporation (led by Kazuya Mishima) and Shadaloo (led by M.Bison) merges their universes in order for the two organizations to catch their respective universes' dark forces. However this course of action awakens the ancient darkness within... Characters Capcom side *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Yun and Yang (Street Fighter) *Blanka (Street Fighter) *M.Bison (Street Fighter) *Ibuki (Street Fighter) *Cammy (Street Fighter) *Dhalsim (Street Fighter) *Zangeif (Street Fighter) *Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter) *Fei-Long (Street Fighter) *Abel (Street Fighter) *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) *Juri Han (Streen Fighter) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Anakaris (Darkstalkers) *Baby Bonnie Hood (Darkstalkers) *Megaman-X (Megaman-X) *Zero (Megaman-X) *Cody (Final Fight) *Mike Haggar (Final Fight) *Strider Hiryu (Strider) *Batsu (Rival Schools) *Hinata (Rival Schools) *Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku Basara) *Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara) *Devilotte (Cyberbots) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) *Captain Commando (Captain Commando) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Edward Falcon (Power Stone) *Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution) Namco side *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kazuya Mishima (Tekken) *Nina Williams (Tekken) *Paul Phoenix (Tekken) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Yoshimitsu (Tekken) *Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Marshall Law (Tekken) *Hwoarang (Tekken) *Jack-X (Tekken) *King (Tekken) *Craig Marduk (Tekken) *Christie Monteiro (Tekken) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken) *Lili (Tekken) *Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul) *Nightmare (Soul) *Patroklos (Soul) *Heishiro Mitsurugi (Soul) *Sophitia (Soul) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Soma Schicksal (God Eater) *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (God Eater) *Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) *Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Druaga (Tower of Druaga) *Gigamesh (Tower of Druaga) *Richard Miller (Time Crisis) *Cress Albane (Tales) *Yuri Lowell (Tales) *Reiko Nagase (Ridge Racer) *Klonoa (Klonoa) *The Katamari Prince (Katamari Damacy) *Reiji Arisu (Namco X Capcom) DLC Capcom Side *Alex (Street Fighter) *Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter) *Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) *Axl (Megaman-X) *D.D. (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) *Evil Ryu (Street Fighter) Namco Side *Lars Alexandersson (Tekken) *Bryan Fury (Tekken) *Pyrrha (Soul) *The Ghosts (Pac-Man) *Saya (Namco X Capcom) *Devil Jin (Tekken) Bosses (unplayable) *Seth (Street Fighter) (boss for Namco characters) *Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken) (boss for Capcom characters) *Blackness (Chaos Battle) (Final boss) Secret Characters *Marionette (Darkstalkers) (copies opponent's moveset and appearance) *Mokujin (Tekken) (copies opponent's moveset, but not their appearance) Guest Characters *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) (PlayStation exclusive) *Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) (Xbox exclusive) *Mario (Super Mario) (Wii-U and 3DS exclusive) *Sonic (Sonic the hedgehog) Trivia *The DLC outfits for some of the characters are shout-outs to their respective games, such as Jin's hoodie from Tekken 4, Chun-Li's tracksuit from the Street Fighter Alpha series, Nightmare's Soul Calibur IV appearance and Jill's tube top and skirt from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. *Yoshimitsu appears in his Tekken 3 outfit, but his DLC outfit is his appearance in 5. *As seen above, D.D. was a character from Capacom Fighting All-Stars. However the game itself was unreleased, making this game the actual debut of D.D. *The Ghosts share a single character slot and is considered one character, but they are actually a group compromised the original ghosts in Pac-Man: Inky, Pinky, Blinky and Clyde. The Ghosts are considered a "joke character" due to their unorthodox fighting style and their many allusions to Capcom and Namco games. *Marionette and Mokujin usually copy the opoonent in the same slot as they are. For example: if the opponent is Asuka/Lili and Marionette is on the player's second character slot, then Marionette would copy Lili's. Same goes for Mokujin. Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:Capcom Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Wii-U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Zeo Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games